Bloody Kisses
by LalaGmz
Summary: ¿Qué hará Yui cuando se dé cuenta de que por más quiera no puede irse de la mansión Sakamaki? Tiene muy claros sus sentimientos y los de ese oji verde, pero una noche confirmará que Ayato ya posee todo de ella y sólo debe aceptar que es una masoquista que quiere estar con él sin importar cómo la trate.


**Disclamer:** Los p_ersonajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Rejet - Idea Factory._

* * *

**Bloody Kisses**

_"No dejaré que seas de nadie más. No importa cuánto luches, no dejaré que vuelvas a escapar de mis brazos"_

Tal vez ya me estaba acostumbrando a esa casa, realmente no lo sé, pero el ver a esos seis hermanos rondando por mi habitación, y luego alimentarse de mí de manera indiscriminada ya era algo cotidiano. A pesar de eso, todos los días ansiaba alguna oportunidad para largarme de esa maldita mansión, o bueno, eso era lo que fingía desear, porque muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que quería quedarme en esa casa y seguir alimentando a los seis chupasangre, porque existía un vínculo que me ataba a uno de ellos, y aunque una parte de mí, debo reconocer, si deseaba irse, pero aunque quisiera, no podría, porque, ¿Qué puede hacer una débil humana contra seis inmortales?

Debo admitir que ese pensamiento ya no era tan acertado como antes, porque el famoso "despertar" que me sucedió aquella noche en la que por poco y acabo con mi propia vida, ya no me hacía exactamente mortal, así que las probabilidades de poder escapar aumentaron. Sin embargo tenía una incertidumbre que debía acabar, aún existían misterios por resolver, desde mi origen, y como mi padre estaba relacionado en todo esto.

Ensimismada en mis cavilaciones no noté, como ya era algo habitual, la intromisión de algún Sakamaki en mi habitación, Ayato, era él, lo sabía perfectamente, sentada en mi amplia cama, sentí como se acercaba lentamente hasta mi posición, siempre era así, aparecía y desaparecía en un instante, ¡Maldito! ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo que me causaba que realizara tales acciones?

-Chichinashi. – Me llamó, y cómo odiaba ese apelativo, bien, era cierto que no era tan voluptuosa, eso fue algo que jamás me causó el mínimo cuidado, pero seamos sinceros, ¿A quién le gusta que le pongan un apodo por razones físicas como esa?

-¿Qué sucede Ayato-kun? – Pregunté.

-Se hace tarde para ir a la escuela. – Respondió con simpleza, se encogió de hombros, y se alejó.

¿Ni una mordida? ¿Nada? Así como llegó, se fue, dejándome aturdida, ni siquiera tenía ganas de asistir a esa escuela, y sinceramente sólo quería descansar, algo muy extraño, hacía ya varios días que ninguno me chupaba la sangre, pero últimamente me sentía decaída, ¿Es que acaso estaba empezando a gustarme que me dejaran inconsciente por drenar mi sangre? Sacudí la cabeza negando de manera desesperada, no, no era posible que sintiera gusto por tal acto, lo normal era sentir miedo, estaba enloqueciendo, el aislamiento de cualquier otro ser humano que sufría, estaba causando que las mañas de esos sádicos se me pegaran.

No sé en qué momento mi mano derecha se encontraba palpando mi pálido cuello, tocaba suavemente mi piel, pero nada, ni una sola marca de colmillos allí. Tenía ese extraño sentimiento de querer sentir dolor, marcas en mi cuello, moretones en mi pecho, sentirme atrapada y sin escapatoria. Ante aquellos pensamientos aparté bruscamente mi extremidad, me estaba volviendo una masoquista, todo gracias a esos seis sádicos dementes. Si quería conservar mi salud mental, tenía que alejarme de ellos.

Pero no podía, sentía un vínculo muy grande, sobre todo con aquel pelirrojo de orbes verdes, últimamente Ayato ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos, ambicionaba que esos fríos labios hicieran contacto con mi piel, incluso con los míos propios. Enrojecí como jamás lo había hecho, debía apartar esos sentimientos de mi mente y mi corazón, era cierto, para Ayato yo sólo era alimento, nada más, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, el estar en esa casa me estaba haciendo mal, debía de marcharme lo más pronto, si quería salir ilesa, y no sólo físicamente.

-Yui, ¿Qué pasa que no sales? – Apareció de nuevo mi tormento, sin percatarme de mis ojos hinchados, giré mi rostro para responderle, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el se quedó mudo, en un rápido movimiento se aproximó a mi posición, dirigió su mano a mi rostro. - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – Dijo con ese tono desinteresado y despreciable que siempre usaba, pero esta vez pude sentir algo de preocupación en esas palabras, ¿Estaba imaginando cosas?

-Bitch-chan. – Mencionó aquel hombre con su usual tono pícaro. -¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-Lo siento. – Me disculpé eliminando las marcas del agua salada en mi rostro. – Me siento indispuesta, ¿puedo quedarme hoy en casa?

-Yui-san debe descansar, nee, ¿Teddy? – Apuntó Kanato.

-Está bien, si así lo deseas, pero alguno deberá quedarse a cuidarte. – Pronunció el pelimorado que más parecido tenía con un mayordomo.

-Que fastidio. – Dijo Shu, desperezándose. – Yo me quedaré con ella.

Todos asintieron, aunque la idea no pareció gustarle a uno de ellos, no pronunció palabra.

-Ayato, ¿No protestarás? – Dijo Raito burlón. – Se están quedando con lo que es de "Ore-sama" – Indicó con un tono sarcástico.

-¡Cállense de una vez! – Gruño Subaru.

Ayato bufó molesto, pero no dijo ni una palabra, abandonó la habitación.

Me quedé en mi habitación, una vez los cinco se marcharon, Shu se quedó a mi lado.

-Shu-san, ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a la escuela? – Pregunté curiosa.

-No es que me interese. – Dijo acomodándose en mi cama. – Igual, un año más o un año menos…

Se quedó dormido, y yo que obviamente no estaba enferma me levanté, todo con la intención de largarme de ese lugar, no me harían falta, tal vez si echaría de menos a Subaru, o a Shu, pero debía irme si quería conservar mi bienestar. Caminé sigilosamente, con suerte Shu no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia, llegué a la entrada de la casa y abrí la puerta, equipada con aquella daga de plata que no tenía intención de usar.

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó aquella voz profunda causando que alertara todos mis sentidos.

-A-Ayato-kun. – Tartamudeé nerviosa. - ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es lógico? – Preguntó mientras ladeaba su cabeza en mi dirección. – A cuidarte.

¿Cuidarme? Si hace unos momentos parecía no importarle lo que me pudiera suceder, ahora faltaba a clase por cuidarme_, si claro, ya Yui, despierta, él es un sádico narcisista que no le importa lo que te pase_, me dije a mi misma mientras le encaraba.

-Iba a salir. – Respondí indiferente, si íbamos a actuar así, lo haríamos.

No dijo nada, se acercó a mí, arrinconándome en la pared, tomó mis muñecas y las aprisionó por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? – Indagué nerviosa, buscando apartarlo de mí.

-Tú lo sabes bien. – Me dijo mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía. Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo que no supe describir, sonrió. – Vamos haz esa cara para mí. – No noté la expresión de terror que mi rostro expresaba, chillé suavemente al sentir como sus colmillos se hundían en mi cuello y la sangre comenzaba a manar.

-A-Ayato-kun, no lo hagas. – Dije con voz entrecortada, temerosa.

El sonrió arrogante mientras lamía el líquido carmín que brotaba y descendía por mi cuello. Pareció deleitarse con el dulce sabor de mi sangre, saboreó, y yo sentí su lengua recorrer un camino hasta mis labios, allí se detuvo, y dirigió sus orbes verdes en encuentro con mis ojos.

-Eres tan deliciosa. – Dijo y me mordió el labio, tan fuerte que sentí como rodaba mi propia sangre, succionó con fuerza, todo el líquido vital, entonces yo ya me sentía extraña, mi tímida lengua actuó por sí sola, correspondiendo al salvaje beso, y mi boca se lanzó a devorar los gélidos labios ajenos, sentí el sabor de mi sangre, mi temperatura corporal estaba aumentando, sentí su suspiro de satisfacción, me detuve y mientras él estuvo distraído logré alejarlo de mí.

Mi mente me decía una cosa, "_Huye_" pero mi corazón estaba contrariado, sentía placer por el dolor, era un hecho, y Ayato disfrutaba el hacérmelo sentir, pero eso me lastimaba, yo sólo era un instrumento para su satisfacción, de nuevo empecé a llorar, esta vez de manera descontrolada, elevé mi rostro, y la expresión de Ayato era de pura confusión, corrí, corrí todo lo más rápido que pude, para refugiarme en mi habitación, Shu me esperaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Indagó serio.

-Buscaba algo de comer. – Mentí, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas.

Shu se levantó enojado, me agarró del cuello.

-Shu-san… - Dije sintiéndome ahogada. – Me lastimas.

-Ayato, pensé que se había ido. – Pronunció mientras tocaba las heridas recientes de mi cuello, gemí de dolor ante el contacto. – Pero… - Rozó su pulgar con mi labio enrojecido e hinchado.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que no toques lo que es de Ore-sama? – Apareció el pelirrojo en la habitación, empujando bruscamente al rubio.

Y ahí estaba, el egocéntrico Ayato Sakamaki reclamándome como si fuera de su propiedad, no tenía límites. Yo sólo podía observar la escena con terror.

-Cállate, no me interesa.

Antes de que Ayato pudiera decir algo, Shu abandonó el cuarto. Eso era lo mejor, no quería que pelearan.

Yo, que había caído al suelo luego del empujón que Ayato le proporcionó a Shu, me traté de incorporar, pero mi anemia estaba impidiendo que me levantara de manera firme, el pelirrojo se agachó ayudándome a levantar.

-¿Estás bien? – Sus ojos esmeraldas denotaban preocupación, angustia, y no pude evitar el sentirme hipnotizada con esa mirada profunda.

-Si. – Respondí secamente mientras apartaba mi rostro, el sujetó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

-No quiero que vuelvas a dejarte ser atacada por los otros, ni menos por Shu, tu eres mía, sólo mía.

Gruñó para luego soltar el agarre y abandonar la habitación.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres que haga?! – Grité molesta, y hasta yo misma me sorprendí con esa manera de actuar. – ¡No puedo impedir que lo hagan! – Dije bajando el tono de la voz. – Aunque quisiera…

-No digas eso, yo te protegeré. – Dijo dándose la vuelta, con un rápido movimiento me empujó a la cama y se posicionó encima de mi cuerpo, comenzó a lamerme el cuello. – Eres deliciosa.

Mi temperatura estaba en subida, ¿por qué sentía esa excitación cada vez que Ayato me acorralaba de esa manera?

-¡No! Deja de lamer… por favor.

-Yo sé que te gusta, te gusta sentir dolor, no lo puedes negar, no a mí. – Dijo con su tono arrogante mientras hincaba sus afilados colmillos.

Apretó con fuerza mis muñecas mientras sentía como se saciaba de mi sangre. Sólo podía sentir dolor, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un escalofrío, ¿de placer?

-Tu sangre es tan caliente. – Sopló con su cálido aliento la herida en mi cuello.

Era un hecho, ya estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sin preámbulo dirigió sus feroces labios a los mios y se unieron en un beso apasionado, apretó su agarre, gemí del dolor, no quería que me lastimara mas, empujó su rodilla contra la unión de mis piernas y el grito que salía de mis labios murió en su boca, aprovechó esa oportunidad y mordió mi lengua.

-¡No más! ¡Por favor! – Pedí clemencia mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-Esa cara… es sólo para mí.

Arrancó mi blusa con ferocidad y se dispuso a chupar cada parte de mi pecho, giré mi rostro, enrojecido.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriendo. – Tu cuerpo me lo pide, ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Fue descendiendo hasta mi short, ¿Qué si quería que? No sabía a qué se refería ni de que estaba hablando, le miré confundida.

-Ya te he dicho que cuando pierdas tu virginidad tu aroma y el sabor de tu sangre cambiará.

Ah, a _eso_ se refería.

¡No! ¡No quería que lo hiciera!

Con su mano irrumpió mi parte más intima, aún por encima de la prenda y empezó a acariciarme, mordí mi puño, no quería que lo hiciera pero a la vez eso me causaba un placer indescriptible. Apartó mi short y con manos ágiles hizo contacto piel con piel con mi intimidad.

-Ya estas mojada. – Pronunció con arrogancia, se relamió los labios y al verlo sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba. – Me pregunto qué tal sabrá tu sangre una vez cambie.

Sonrió de manera lasciva, hundió de nuevo sus colmillos, esta vez en mi pierna izquierda, y comenzó a succionar toda la sangre que manaba de mi extremidad, estaba empezando a sentirme mal, no quería eso, estaba débil.

-Muéstrame esa cara de terror que tienes. – Sujetó mi barbilla mirándome fijamente con esos inescrutables orbes verdes, giré mi rostro evitando el contacto visual.

-A-Ayato-kun, por favor, no…

Rió a carcajada limpia.

-Así me gusta. – Dijo girándome hasta que nuestras caras estuvieron separadas por unos pocos centímetros. – Te enseñaré lo que es el dolor.

Juntó sus labios con los míos, acariciándome de una manera que no puede ser exactamente llamada "dulce", era demandante, salvaje y feroz, como se supone que es un vampiro, y entonces allí sentí miedo, sentí temor, por mi propia voluntad no podría hacer nada para librarme de eso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando cumpliera su cometido? Iba a doler, muchísimo, no quería.

Apartó mis ropas y las lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Me encanta tu cara de temor… - Dijo besando mi cuello, ¿besando?

-Ayato-kun… no más… para.

-Tu cuerpo me lo pide, quiero darte el dolor que deseas, porque eres una masoquista.

Me susurró en el oído, una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de mí, mordió mi lóbulo y empezó a lamerlo, se apartó, abrí mis ojos perezosamente, puedo jurar que estaban nublados por el placer, debajo de mi sostén comenzó a chupar y morder mis pechos, yo gritaba del placer, si, del placer.

Apoyé mi cuerpo sobre mis codos, atrajo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo e instintivamente me arqueé hacia él.

-No eres tan chichinasi como haces parecer. – Dijo burlón mientras mordía la cumbre rosada de mi pecho izquierdo y con la mano atendía al otro.

Sentí desfallecer con esas atenciones que me otorgaba, estaba a su completa merced y muy a mi pesar estaba feliz de que lo estuviera, quería complacerle. Se apartó de mis pechos, creo que gruñí de la frustración, estaba disfrutando del contacto que acababa de terminar, sujetó mi cabeza con ambas manos y de nuevo fundió nuestros labios en un beso pasional, jugueteando con mi lengua me llevó hasta el borde del abismo, de pronto se separó y me creo que me arrojó por ese precipicio, sonrió arrogante, como sólo él podía hacerlo, llevé una de mis manos a su pecho, él la alejó mientras se quitaba esa especie de corbata roja que no usaba apropiadamente.

-¿Q-Qué ha-ces? – Pregunté sorprendida, al notar como expandía su sonrisa al atarme con su corbata las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama.

-No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que disfruto verte así.

Estaba amarrada, casi desnuda, sonrojada, bajo su cuerpo, y… mojada.

-Ayato-kun, si lo único que deseas es alimentarte de mí, ¿Por qué haces esto? – Lloriquee y él sólo soltó un _"¿Eh?"_

Me acarició la cintura y fue descendiendo hasta mis caderas y con diligencia apartó mis bragas del camino.

-Por favor, para. – De nuevo las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, la fina prenda que acababa de quitarme fue justo a mi nariz.

-Huele, olfatea tu propia excitación, esa que sólo yo puedo causar.

Intenté replicar pero antes de que una palabra saliera de mi boca me amordazó con la prenda íntima. Sí, me amordazó.

-Para que no digas una palabra más.

Sonrió, ahora estaba atada, amordazada, y desnuda a sus ojos. Y para empeorar seguía mojada.

Jamás pensé que Ayato tuviera esas tendencias a violar como las tenía su hermano Raito, siempre creí que él estaba más interesado mi sangre que en cualquier otra cosa, y no tenía idea de la perversión que cruzaba por su cabeza, tenía miedo, quería irme. ¿_A donde te vas a ir, genio? Estás en tu propia habitación. _

Rozó su dedo índice justo encima de mi intimidad, chillé con el contacto, continuó el roce de una manera superficial, estaba ansiosa, aunque lo negaba, mi cuerpo traicionero quería que incrementara la fricción. Inconsciente apreté mis piernas y moví mis caderas en busca de más contacto.

-¿Quieres más, verdad? – Dijo en un tono burlesco mientras apartaba su mano de mi sexo. – Di que eres una calentona que muere por que la toque.

Creo que mi rostro enrojecido delató la indignación y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, a pesar de mi ansiedad no pude evitar el arquear una ceja, ¿Cómo diablos pretendía que le dijera semejante cosa, si estaba amordazada? ¡Amordazada!. Sonrió mientras me quitaba la prenda de la boca, y me miraba con cierta diversión.

-Lo siento, mi error. – Dijo para luego besarme con tanta dulzura como jamás lo había hecho, ¿Este Ayato es el mismo que él de hace unos minutos? – Ahora, ¿lo dirás? – Susurró en mis labios con voz ronca.

Libre para hablar no pude más que balbucear sílabas sin sentido, la humillación que me producía, era algo que jamás había sentido, no quería, no, empecé a sollozar, y ver su rostro no era algo que ayudara mucho.

-Vamos, dilo de una vez, ¿No es lo que deseas? – Preguntó con una voz más demandante mientras me acariciaba mi no-tan-prominente busto.

Sin más remedio me vi obligada a decir las vergonzosas palabras que me había dicho, no es que estuviera obligada realmente a decirlo, tenía que hacerlo, si no, su cruel tortura posiblemente continuaría.

-S-so-soy u-una ca-calen… - No pude pronunciar alguna palabra inteligible, mi rostro rojo como un tomate estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza, acto seguido Ayato comenzó a carcajear de una manera que me causó temor.

-No creí que lo dijeras. – Terminó entre risas. – Creo que es suficiente.

Me desató las manos de la cama, aún con su cuerpo encima del mío, cubrió mi desnudez con una sábana, me acaricio la mejilla, mordió mi cuello y succionó el líquido vital, ¿Estaba contento con eso? Me sentía frustrada, ¿Cómo es que iba a hacer eso y ya irse? Estaba ansiosa, ¡No podía dejar así! En un intento por dejar mi timidez, elevé mi rodilla para hacer contacto con la pierna de Ayato.

-Ayato-kun… - Suspiré de manera débil, más de la que hubiera querido. – Te necesito.

-¿Estás segura? – Inquirió con un tono de preocupación, no era normal en él, algo pasaba.

Se acercó a mi pecho y chupó y mordió mis senos con suavidad, hasta que clavó sus colmillos en el izquierdo y la sangre comenzó a manar, volvió sus labios a los míos, y sentí el sabor metálico de mi propia sangre, si seguía así en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente a causa de la anemia.

-Vístete. – Espetó en un tono enojado apartándose bruscamente.

Con ojos temerosos envolví mi cuerpo en la sábana y recorrí toda mi habitación con la mirada buscando mis prendas, pero no las encontré, sólo en ropa interior observé como Ayato se dirigía a la puerta.

-A-Ayato-k-kun… ¿Dónde dejaste mi ropa? – Pregunté con voz temblorosa, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando por un empujón estaba de espaldas sobre la cama y Ayato sobre mí.

-Lo siento Yui, no puedo evitarlo más. – Me besó ferozmente mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y bajaba su bragueta, entré en pánico, finalmente sí _lo haría._ – Confía en mí.

Las lágrimas que bajaban por mis mejillas comenzaron a humedecer las almohadas, estaba avergonzada, pero realmente lo necesitaba y ya nada podía hacer, tenía que reconocerlo. Hizo a un lado mis bragas, acarició suavemente la parte sensible con su dedo índice, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me fue penetrando lentamente con su dura virilidad, al principio me dolió, y mis mejillas se llenaron de agua salada, las lamió eliminando rastro de lágrimas y me besó de nuevo, dulcemente, estaba derretida, en ese momento el mundo se podía desplomar y yo no me daría cuenta.

Una vez empujó toda su erección en mi interior sentí como aquello que representaba mi castidad desaparecía, me embargó un sentimiento de calidez y felicidad, comenzó a moverse mientras volvió su cabeza mi pecho, le acuné allí rodeándolo con mis brazos y acercándolo con un abrazo, lo vi sonreír, una sonrisa de verdad. Continuamos así unos minutos, satisfaciéndonos y _amándonos._

El climax llegó, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y puedo jurar que alcancé las estrellas y casi que puedo tocarlas con las manos, pero Ayato quien se derramó en mí luego de eso, me besó con dulzura, se desplomó a mi lado, subió la sábana y nos arropó, descansó su brazo en mi cintura.

-Quédate quieta. – Ordenó abrazándome por la espalda, acercó sus labios a mi cuello, me mordió con suavidad. – Tú, eres toda mía, me perteneces.

Se quedó profundamente dormido, sonreí, mientras la debilidad por la anemia, y el agotamiento se hicieron posesión de mi cuerpo y le acompañé en su sueño.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por las cortinas, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el pelirrojo dormido aún abrazado a mí, se veía tan apacible, tranquilo y tan hermoso, y yo había estado con él la misma noche previa, me sonrojé al traer esos recuerdos a la mente, con cuidado me separé del agarre y me incorporé para vestirme.

-¿Por qué te levantas, _Chichinasi_? – El corazón se me arrugó al escuchar el sobrenombre, tan sólo anoche me había hecho sentir feliz, incluso me llamó Yui, y ahora es cómo sin nunca hubiera pasado.

-Debo vestirme. – Dije bastante decaída. – Ayato-kun, ¿anoche…?

-No significa nada. – Respondió indiferente, el alma se me partió en pedazos.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Empecé a sollozar, no pude evitarlo.

-Yui, tú me perteneces, tu cuerpo, corazón y alma, yo sólo reclamé lo que es mío.

Las lágrimas brotaron, como si jamás lo hubiesen hecho, sentí que iba a derramar un río en ese momento, Ayato se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la ropa, me miró con melancolía y sonrió, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la puerta, bajé mi rostro y lloré como todavía no lo había hecho, de pronto sentí una mano elevándome la barbilla, eran esos ojos verdes que me miraban fijamente.

-No llores. – Me susurró y acto seguido me besó con ternura, cuando creí que mis sentimientos no se podrían complicar más, sentí sus colmillos perforar mi hombro, no gastó más de dos segundos cuando ya se había levantado y vuelto a la puerta. – Todo lo tuyo me pertenece.

Me sonrió y se marchó, me dejó con el corazón en las manos, ¿Yo no era más que un objeto para él? ¿Una propiedad, sangre o alimento? ¿Acaso él no podía ver lo que yo sentía? Estaba destrozada, la noche tan especial que habíamos pasado no tenía la más mínima importancia para él, me sentí usada, ultrajada, denigrada, para Ayato sólo había sido una forma de satisfacer sus excentricidades de avaricia y egoísmo, no pensó en nada más, que en lo que aquello que acabábamos de vivir le había dado un vuelco a mi vida y me había lastimado más por sus palabras que al clavarme los colmillos, me sentí pequeña, mi corazón reducido y devastado. Estaba claro, Ayato no me veía nada más que como algo de su posesión, razón perfecta para desvincularme de esa condenada mansión y largarme de una vez por todas, y aunque en mi pensamiento trataba de convencerme de que era lo mejor, mis sentimientos no cambiaron, y por fin estaba segura de que amaba a Ayato profundamente y le daría todo de mí, así el no me amara, viviría en un continuo amor no correspondido, porque había una razón simple. Yo era una masoquista enamorada de la persona equivocada. Me enseñó el dolor, y no físico, y yo estaba bien, siempre que pudiera estar a su lado.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, este ha sido un fic que tenía días dándole vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque en un principio quería hacerlo bien rudo xD Ok no, quería hacerlo sádico, Ayato es un sádico, acéptenlo, no quería ponerle tanto romanticismo y que fuera empalagoso, aunque sé que me salió sentimental D: Creo que esos serían los pensamientos de Yui si ella estuviera enamorada de Ayato, y él no lo reconocería y la haría sentir mal, pero sé que luego intentaría remediarlo, por lo que finalmente hacerlo sádico sádico sería OC y no quería caer mucho en eso.**

**Quise hacerlo porque me dí cuenta de que no habían tantos fics así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y si tienen alguna crítica, sugerencia, opinión o algo me gustaría que me la comunicaran.**

**Si les gustó pueden dejar un review o un favorito ^^**

**Saludos :3**


End file.
